Breaking Point
by xxx soyesterday
Summary: Troyella. What happens when just one day, Troy isn't there to protect Gabriella?
1. Prologue

1**AN:** wow, it's been a while since I've written. I'm thinking about making some new stories, and following through with them this time. happy? haha (:

Ah, this one's Troyella, so scream. Just kidding. Tragedy, I have to say. This happening... I don't think it's been written by anyone else.

Gabriella woke up that Monday morning, almost springing out of her bed to get ready for school. Putting on her makeup, curling her gorgeous-as-always brown locks, and slipping on a cute tee and a skirt with heels, she grabbed her bookbag and headed out the door, anxious to meet Troy.

Troy had made her promise earlier that he would be the one to walk her to and from school, because he didn't trust anyone else with the job. When he had first told her this, she giggled, but now, she was enjoying their walks together. She decided that if she ever did decide to tell Troy how she really felt about him, on their walks would be the perfect time. No one else around, just them... thinking about it made butterflies fly through Gabriella's stomach, causing her to smile her famous bright smile. She walked up to Troy's doorstep, knocking three times, as she did every morning.

Instead of seeing Troy's tall and muscular body, his mom came to the door, informing Gabriella that Troy was sick today, and wouldn't be able to come to school. Gabriella still smiled, and thanked Mrs. Bolton for taking the time to tell her.

Gabriella sighed, making her way to school, all alone. She could have seen if someone else could walk with her, but frankly, she didn't want anyone else. To walk her to school, or to be with forever.

Yeah, not my best... but, eh. I don't know exactly where the story is going at the moment, so ideas would be nice. (:


	2. Love Notes

1**bangs head on computer desk.**

**gah, it messed up on me last time. anyways, I'm so bored, and it's only 8:30 AM. stupid snow days. (:**

**I decided to write some more. this is funnnn. haha.**

Gabriella had a non-amusing day at school, nothing to do but to actually learn! Her mom had been furious at her because her grades were going down; staring at the back of Troy's head all day can distract some people.

While Troy was gone, Gabriella wrote many notes to him, filling him in on what he missed.

"_Troy, you'll never guess! Taylor and Chad are finally together, as we all knew they should've been by now. I hope you feel better soon, I miss my best friend!_

_-gabi_"

Everyone knew the crush Gabriella had on Troy, except for Troy himself. Taylor had watched her write tons of little notes to Troy, and Taylor wrote one to him herself.

"_Troy, stupid! Gabi is totally in love with you, can't you see that? She's never had the guts to tell you, and for her own welfare, I'm telling you. So either ask her to be your girlfriend, or at least stay her best friend, because she'll love you no matter what. That saint. (:_

_-Taylor"_

Once Taylor was finished writing, she slipped that note into the pile that Gabriella would

be taking to Troy after school. Gabriella went throughout the day sulking, having no one to talk to. People like Taylor and Sharpay tried to make some conversation with her, but she wasn't very interested at all. She'd just nervously play with the ends of her curls, just trying to pass the time before the end of the school day, when she'd be able to take the notes to Troy, and maybe talk to him for a while.

The afternoon bell rang, sending Gabriella leaping out of her chair to go to Troy's. She packed up her stuff and almost ran all the way there, just to find that no one was home. Gabriella sighed, sticking the notes in his mailbox, seeing that no one had taken in the mail yet anyway. She stepped back onto the sidewalk, slowly making her way towards her house.

A few houses away from Troy's, a large pickup truck stopped beside her. She looked over, thinking that the truck would pull into the driveway she was blocking. She quickly moved out of the way, but instead, the man got out of the truck, lunging forward and grabbing Gabriella by her arm. Her eyes filled up with tears, the man's hold on her tight. She tried to pull away from him, but she was weak, while he was strong. She was so scared, no noise could leave her lips. The shock built up inside her, causing her to scream out for help, only having enough strength to scream once. Someone had to hear her, someone _must_ hear her. She needed Troy now... where was he? The man won; once Gabriella's mind had wandered off for just a second, the man built up enough strength to pick up Gabriella, practically throwing her into his truck.

He drove away, a few miles away before stopping. Gabriella was crying frantically, and the man slapped her across the face, silencing her. He continued to beat her, until her world went black. She was in so much pain, she didn't even know if she was dying.

Gabriella woke up a few hours later, laying on the ground in the field near the group of houses, where she lived. She barely had any strength left in her; she picked herself up, slightly cringing from the pain coming from her left arm and both legs. She took in a huge gulp of breath, slowly making her way towards her house. Halfway there, she had to stop and sit down on the sidewalk. She couldn't sit down for long, because she knew whatever had happened to her before, could happen again if she gave the man another chance. She stood up, barely able to walk, somehow carrying herself to her home and stepping inside calling her mom,

"Mo-!" she said weakly, as she collapsed in her doorway.


	3. Hospital Beds and Flying

1**gah, sorry all of these are so short, it's too early in the morning for me and I'm freezing!**

When Gabriella woke up again, she was lying face up in a hospital bed, bruises and cuts all over her body, covered. She sighed and coughed a little as she sat up, seeing Troy sitting next to her, holding onto her hand. His hand felt so warm, she wouldn't dare to let go. She smiled weakly, looking at him,

"What are you doing here? I thought you were sick."

Troy's bright blue eyes shined with tears from under his dirty blonde hair. He shook his head, squeezing her hand gently. He tucked a loose curl of her hair behind her ear, smiling as he rubbed his hand across her cheek once. He couldn't help but to feel her ice cold skin, piercing his hand.

"I wouldn't be anywhere else, Gabi. Are you feeling any better?" he asked, concerned and worried looks on his face. His best friend could possibly be dying, didn't she understand how much he cared about her? He thought for a second, about telling her how he really felt about her. They had known each other for over a year, and now would be a great time... right? No.

"I'm... okay," Gabriella sighed, trying to smile and sit up more, "Has the doctor said anything yet?"

"He said... he said..." Troy got choked up, knowing that Gabriella knew that he found out what she had waited so long to tell him, "He said you're in remission, and you might be pregnant," he finally said, a few tears spilling from his eyes.

"Oh, okay..." Gabriella said, looking out towards the window. She'd do anything to be out of that room, to be able to fly, just like the beautiful birds could. She knew her cancer had come back, she hadn't been feeling well lately, and there was a bruise on her arm from where a basketball hit her, when her and Troy were playing together. She squeezed Troy's hand gently, a slight smile on her face, "You know, Troy. I've always wondered what it was like to fly."

Troy looked at her, confused. He shook his head and laughed a little, knowing that her saying that meant she wanted to tell him why. He knew her too well.

"And why's that?"

Gabriella smiled her famous smile, bright and full of life, no matter what her skin showed, "Because. I want to be so carefree, just like the birds," she said, giggling a little.

Troy shook his head, laughing a little before his face turned serious again, "Gabi, I have to tell you something..." he said, his voice drifting off a little. Maybe this was the right time to tell her. He knew Taylor, Chad, Sharpay and Ryan were waiting outside, waiting impatiently for him to tell her. He finally knew how Gabriella felt about him from Taylor's note, and he wasn't so afraid.

"What is it?" she asked, with a puzzled look on her face.

Troy knew the whole gang was watching from outside but he didn't mind. The truth was, he loved Gabriella. And if he had been at school that day, she'd be safe. As a wave of guilt washed over him, he tried to shake it off as he leaned close to her, whispering in her ear, "I love you." He moved away from her ear, kissing her gently before pulling away.

They both heard screaming coming from outside, obviously Taylor. She was so dramatic sometimes. Gabriella giggled, her face blushing red, "I love you too, Troy."

Troy smiled, taking both of her hands in his, "Then, Gabriella Montez, will you be my girlfriend?"

As Gabriella opened her mouth, her breathing stopped, and a monitor went off in her room. Troy moved away from her in fear as her eyes closed slowly. Doctors rushed in, pushing Troy out of the room. Outside, he sat down, his head in his hands, and cried. He heard yelling coming from her room, doctors trying to save her.

Troy Bolton, the head of the basketball team, cried. And he didn't care who saw him. Because the girl he loved was in that panic-filled room, and she might not live to marry him.


	4. Flying Sensation

1**SO COLD, HERE. ah, anyways, thanks for the reviews! I mainly wrote this for all those other people out there who have a snow/ice day, like myself. Enjoy!**

Taylor, Chad, Sharpay and Ryan surrounded Troy, trying to comfort him as much as they could. They heard a loud beeping noise coming from Gabriella's room, and everyone knew it wasn't a good sign. The doctors put her on life support so her family and friends could have a chance to say goodbye. The cancer was taking over her whole body, and no one could stop this fate. First Taylor, Chad, Sharpay and Ryan went in, saying quick goodbye's. Every single person left the room in tears, including Chad. Next, her family went in to say their last words to her.

And last, it was Troy's turn. He walked in, looking as he usually did, tall and strong. He sat down by her bed again, sighing.

"Gabriella. We've known each other for over a year now. And I have to say, this has definitely been the best year of my life. You're such an amazing girl, and you've touched all of us here, and made us better people.

"I mean, without you, I wouldn't have done the musical, that's for sure. It was so much fun, and I think that was when I started to fall for you. Every night we went out there, you looked more and more beautiful; I could barely remember my lines whenever I looked at you. Singing will always be a part of my life now, because you were the one to sing with me.

"Remember the night we met? Over winter vacation, we sang karaoke together... against our will. I remember, you didn't want to get that nose out of that book of yours, as usual. I can't believe you ended up moving to the same school, but that gave me a chance to get to know you better, and of course, to win the lead roles in the musical.

"I don't know, Gabi, but I know you're stronger than this. I know you can pull through, you have to. Please, baby..." Troy drifted off, tears spilling out of his eyes again, "You can do this. Please pull through, for me, baby."

Gabriella lifted her head a little and looked at him, "I'm flying, Troy, I'm really flying!" she said, smiling as tears spilled from her eyes as well. Troy kissed her one last time before the monitor went off again. He shuffled out of the room quickly, so that the doctors could try to save her, just one last time.

**more reviews, I'll write faster!**


	5. Breaking Point ?

1**I'm an icicle! grr, I have to go into town in about 2 hours or so. I'll be able to write there, I just won't update this chapter so quickly. and this one will be super super short, but the next one reallyyyy long to make up for it.**

Troy sighed, putting his head in his hands again, crying like he was a toddler again. He could hear the doctors in Gabriella's room yelling and trying their hardest to save her. Troy knew that whatever happened, he'd be happy. He didn't want Gabriella to suffer... but he loved her so much!

The doctors walked out of the hospital room to Gabriella's mom first. Her face looked shocked and she had a smile on her face. She couldn't be... ?

Next, the doctors told Troy, Gabriella was still alive and off life support. She was being very strong through all of this, so he should be very thankful. Troy almost hugged the doctor, he was so overjoyed. He burst in to Gabriella's room, hugging her and laughing, crying as well.

"I can't believe you're still alive. I love you so much, baby."

Gabriella sat up and smiled, her color coming back, "I'd never leave you, Troy. I stayed strong for you, my boyfriend," she said, her smile growing as she saw Troy's face light up.

"My girlfriend..." he laughed, smiling and kissing her gently.


End file.
